Kimi wa Melody
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Kimi wa Melody (君はメロディー) ; Release Date : 2016.03.09 ; Label : Japan: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : Hong Kong/Taiwan: King Records Company Limited : South Korea: King/Genie Music/Stone Music Entertainment ; Catalog Number/Price : KIZM-90413～4 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-413～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90415～6 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-415～6 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90417～8 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-417～8 (Regular Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90419～20 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-419～20 (Regular Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90421～2 (Limited Edition Type-E, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-421～2 (Regular Edition Type-E, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1222 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Kimi wa Melody (君はメロディー) / Senbatsu # LALALA Message (LALALA メッセージ) / Next Generation Senbatsu # #* (Type-A) Gonna Jump / Team A #* (Type-B) Make noise / Team K #* (Type-C) Shigamitsuita Seishun (しがみついた青春) / Team B #* (Type-D) Max Toki 315go (Max とき315 号) / Team 4 #* (Type-E) Mazariau Mono (混ざり合うもの) / Moon Byulyi # Kimi wa Melody (off-vocal) # LALALA Message (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Gonna Jump (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Shigamitsuita Seishun (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Make noise (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Max Toki 315-go (off-vocal) #* (Type-E) Mazariau Mono (off-vocal) ; DVD # Kimi wa Melody Music Video # LALALA Message Music Video # #* (Type-A) Gonna Jump Music Video #* (Type-B) Make noise Music Video #* (Type-C) Shigamitsuita Seishun Music Video #* (Type-D) Max Toki 315-go Music Video #* (Type-E) Mazariau Mono Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Kimi wa Melody # LALALA Message # M.T. ni Sasagu (M.T.に捧ぐ) / Team A # Kimi wa Melody (off-vocal) # LALALA Message (off-vocal) # M.T ni Sasagu (off-vocal) Included Members '"Kimi wa Melody'" ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (21 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team A: Kim Seolhyun, Lee Kaeun, Myoui Mina * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Jeon Somi, Kim Jiho, Moon Byulyi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Im Nayeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kang Seulgi, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sojung, Park Chorong * Team 4: Kwon Eunbin '"LALALA Message"' Next Generation Senbatsu (次世代選抜) (16 Members) (Kwon Eunbin Center) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Yerim, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren * Team K: Goto Moe, Kato Kokoro, Kim Suyun, Shimoguchi Hinana, Wang Chingyi * Team B: Choi Yoonah, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata * Team 4: Kim Hyunjin, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Uhm Jungwoo '"Gonna Jump"' Team A (チームA) (16 Members) (Kim Seokyoung Center) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Elkie Chong, Heo Yoorim, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kang Lena, Kim Doyeon, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Kaeun, Myoui Mina, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren '"Make noise"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Moon Byulyi Center) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Hirai Momo, Jeon Somi, Kato Kokoro, Kim Jiho, Kim Suyun, Liu Xiening, Moon Byulyi, Nakano Ikumi, Park Jiwon, Shimoguchi Hinana, Song YuQi, Wang Chingyi, Yang Hyesun, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi '"Shigamitsuita Seishun"' Team B (チームB) (20 Members) (Oh Hayoung Centers) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Iikubo Haruna, Im Nayeon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohye, Kim Sojung, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Seoyoung, Matsumoto Hinata, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Oh Hayoung, Park Chorong '"Max Toki 315go"' Team 4 (チーム4) (21 Members) (Kwon Eunbin Center) * Team 4: Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jo Serim, Jung Haerim, Kang Mina, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Dahyun, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Minji, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Lee Simyeong, Lee Yukyung, Min Karin, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yeh Shuhua, Yoon Songhee '"Mazariau Mono"' * Team K: Moon Byulyi '"M.T. ni Sasagu"' Team A (チームA) (16 Members) (Lee Kaeun Center) * Team A: Choi Yewon, Choi Yuju, Elkie Chong, Heo Yoorim, Hwang Eunbi, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kang Lena, Kim Doyeon, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Lee Kaeun, Myoui Mina, Son Hyejoo, Wang Yiren General Information Kimi wa Melody is the 43rd single (45th overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * AKB48's 10th anniversary single * First AKB48 single released with 5 versions (Type A, Type B, Type C, Type D, and Type E) * Moon Byulyi's first center since Koi Suru Fortune Cookie. * The first single since Flying Get to feature 21 members in the title track * Moon Byulyi's last single and Senbatsu. * Mazariau Mono is Moon Byulyi's official graduation song. * Last single of Elkie Chong and Seo Soojin. * The Type C Limited Edition cover is Moon Byulyi's first ever solo cover. * This single's Senbatsu is exactly the same as Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby with the addition of Jeon Somi, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Kaeun. Category: AKB48 Singles